homestarfanstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Vanna Lou
Does anyone like Vanna?-- Starteen* 00:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) i do :D! awwww, she wooks sad :( give her a hug to cheer her up :DMidnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 00:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, she does. *Hugs Vanna* Vanna: Get off of me, Emmie! *Pushes me off of her* -- Starteen* 00:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sunny: okay then Vanna, do you want us to go get Strong Glad? :DMidnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 00:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Vanna: The only sane people around here are Strong Sad and Marzipan. Starteen: :( Vanna: I guess you, Smiley and Bubs are okay too. Starteen: ^_^ -- Starteen* 00:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sunny: i'm happy that i'm not on the sane list :DMidnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 00:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Vanna: You, on the other hand, needs to go to the "funny farm". Starteen: Oh noes... -- Starteen* 00:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sunny: sorry, i've been there and backMidnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 00:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Starteen: Yep. (Strong Glad walks in) Strong Glad: Um, you guys. Strong Bad has been arrested again. And this time jail isn't a cardboard box. Starteen: I repeat. Oh noes! -- Starteen* 00:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sunny: lemme guess, is jail whipped cream this time?Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 00:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Strong Glad: NO! It's an actual jail w/ barbwired fence and everything! -- Starteen* 00:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sunny:......coooooool :D!Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 00:54, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Strong Glad: No its not! We need to break him out! Strong Sad: Wait Strong Bad got arrested and was put in an actual jail? Glorious day! Strong Glad: T_T Shut up. *Hits Strong Sad w/ a nunchuck* Starteen: *in a worried tone* Strong Sad! -- Starteen* 00:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sunny: wouldnt it be breaking the law?Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 01:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Strong Glad: Strong Bad always gets away w/ his crimes w/ the help of The Cheat. I'm surprised that he was caught! The Cheat: Meh, Meh, Meh, Meh!! Starteen: Will anyone help Strong Sad? :( *Tries to help him up* (This is turing into quite the roleplay, no? ;))-- Starteen* 01:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) (yes it is, but its fun :D) Sunny: *helps Strong Sad up* let the dude stay in jail for a couple of days, teach him a lesson Strong Rad: hey dudes whaz up?Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 01:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) (Starteen*-Before we start again, is Strong Rad be Strong Glad's cousin or brother, just wondering.)-- Starteen* 01:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC) (hmmmmmmmmmmmm, i dunno, which one do you perfer?)Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 01:13, October 24, 2009 (UTC) (Um, brother. I think I will put him The Life and Times....)-- Starteen* 01:16, October 24, 2009 (UTC) (okay :D) Sunny: whos that?Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 01:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Strong Glad: *High Fives Strong Rad* Oh, this is my brother Strong Rad! -- Starteen* 01:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Strong Rad: yup! Sunny: my life-is flashing-before- mah eyezzzz!.......sorry, random momentMidnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 01:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Starteen: Strong Sad, you didn't tell me you had another cousin. Strong Sad: Well, yeah. It's just we don't hang out alot and he doesn't bug me like some people... *looks at Strong Glad* Strong Glad: Don't you dare look at me and think about awesome cousin Strong Bad, Gray Dumpus! -- Starteen* 01:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sunny: Star, Smiley just ripped on your boyfriend (by 'ripped on', she meant picked on, or something)Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 01:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Starteen: It-its alright. (Star can't think of an evil thought) Strong Sad: *sigh* Emmie: So what about Strong Bad? What are we gonna do? -- Starteen* 01:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sunny: let him stay in? it would be breaking the law if we tried to break him outMidnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 01:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Emmie: We don't really have any good cops around here, anyway. I doubt we'd get caught. (Strong Bad runs in) Strong Bad: *wheezing* Hide...me. *wheezing* Emmie: Strong Bad! Strong Bad: Hey there sugarbob. (Strong Bad has a crush on Emmie BTW) Emmie: *slaps Strong Bad* -- Starteen* 02:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sunny:ha, i guess jail really was whipped creamMidnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 02:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) (Everyone goes to hide behind the fence in Strong Badia) Starteen: What are we going to do now? Strong Glad/ Strong Bad: *SB is hitting SS w/ a plastic baseball bat, while Smiley is jumping on SS* Emmie: *Looks at SB and Smiley* Stop it you two! -- Starteen* 02:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sunny: yeah, you want us to get caught?Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 02:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Strong Bad: Don't worry! Gnaw Mad and The Cheat on the case! (Shows the jail w/ SM and The Cheat dressed up like SB w/ Senor Cardgage standing right next to them) Senor Cardgage: Which one of you fine ladies wants a free ticket to funny land? (Cuts back to behind the fence) Starteen: What are we gonna do? Strong Sad: Don't worry Star, I'll past the time by reading my poetry. Strong Bad/ Strong Glad: Heck no! Starteen: *Looks up at Strong Sad and smiles* Alright. Strong Sad: *Smiles back at Starteen* Strong Bad: I hope you two don't start making out! Or I'll get the... jibblies....*shuders* -- Starteen* 02:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sunny: jiblies?Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 02:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Emmie: Strong Bad can get the jibbles when he is grossed out or sees Strong Mad's scarey painting in his closest but the painting can also give other people the jibbles too. -- Starteen* 02:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sunny:can i see the painting?.....XD i would be funny to see him like thatThe Sad Darkness P'sooooooooo 13:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Emmie: I don't think we can. We have to hide and if go into Strong Mad's room without permission, he'd kill us! Strong Glad: Yep, I think Gnaw Mad has a biiiiit of anger problem. -- Starteen* 13:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sunny:okay then where are we going to hide? Strong Rad: um, how about Bubs's place?The Sad Darkness P'sooooooooo 13:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Strong Glad: That sounds good bro! Vanna: Thank goodness for Bubs! -- Starteen* 13:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sunny: uh, isnt Bubs crazy? like always getting drunk and everything? Strong Rad: dude, its not like he's gonna give us any beer, right? we're too young, i think. Sunny: i'm a dud''et''Sunny! :D P'sooooooooo 13:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Strong Glad: I'm old enough to drink, I drink w/ Strong Bad and Coach Z all time. I'll make sure you guys don't get into trouble *thinks* hopefully. -- Starteen* 13:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Strong Rad: YOU DRINK?! Sunny: calm down! okay, lets just go to Bubs's place before someone catches us with Strong Bad (is it okay if i include The Hurricane in this?)Sunny! :D P'sooooooooo 14:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Starteen: We need to hurry! Strong Sad: Well yeah! I'm not going to jail for something Strong Bad did! (Yes, please include The Hurricane :D)-- Starteen* 17:45, October 25, 2009 (UTC) (yayz!) Sunny: someones coming! The Hurricane: guys, what are you---*gasp* what is Strong Bad doing out of jail!?Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 21:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Strong Bad: Argh. HOLY CRAP!! -- Starteen* 22:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) The Hurricane: you guys are going to get into a crap-load of trouble if you get caught with him!Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 22:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Starteen: :( Emmie: *Slaps Strong Bad* Strong Glad: Aw crap, we were busted. Vanna: (To Strong Bad) This is why I don't get invovled w/ foolish people like you! *walks away* Strong Sad: (To Strong Bad) Great job. (sarasticly) -- Starteen* 22:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) The Hurricane: tsk, tsk, tsk. i thought they put you in jail, Strong Bad? it musta been a tree, or something Sunny: *grabs The Hurricane and pulls her behind the fence* shhh! someone else is coming!!! Strong Rad: oh gawd, not this guy! ???:aHaHaHaHaHaH!! hI guuuyss!!!Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 22:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Emmie: Its my buddy! :D -- Starteen* 21:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sunny: yay, Homsar is here!!! Strong Rad: *facepalms* Homsar:aHaHaHaHaHaH!!! THATS A HEALTHY PIECE OF REAL ESTATE!Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 21:48, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Emmie: So what are you doing today Homsar? -- Starteen* 21:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Homsar: SPENDIN' time with mah PAAAAARENTS! *holds up a cup of coffee and a chipwhich*Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 22:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) (LOL I believe Homsar was some mayo that was set out infront of the TV too long and turned in the little blue midget that we know and love. XD Which explains why his parents are a cup of coffee and a chipwich)-- Starteen* 22:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) (yay!!! maybe if we set a cup of coffee and a chipwhich in front of the TV for a few months, they'll turn into Homsar's parents :D!!!)Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 22:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) (LOL XD)-- Starteen* 22:31, October 26, 2009 (UTC)